Witch Hunt
} |name = Witch Hunt |image = Witch_hunt.png |px = 300px |caption = Witch Hunt |qcat = Downloadable Content |location = Ferelden |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt |start = |related = }} Witch Hunt is a downloadable content for Dragon Age: Origins that explores the whereabouts of Morrigan, the Witch of the Wilds, who aided the Warden during the Blight. The final DLC for Origins, it was released on September 7th, 2010 for US$7 - or 560MS. Plot More than two and a half years have passed since the death of the Archdemon and the Blight's end, Ferelden is at peace, thanks to the effort of one heroic Grey Warden. The kingdom rejoices over the defeat of the ancient evil, and yet someone still wonders: what happened to Morrigan? She joined the Warden on a quest to destroy the Blight all for the mutual gain of her true purpose. Rumors claimed she had crossed the mountains beyond the borders of Orlais never to be heard from again, until now. Morrigan has returned and has been sighted in the southern wilderness. The Warden ventures out, to tie up loose ends, for one final confrontation. Overview 60 . The bad luck charm becomes a permanent quest item if the letter is taken. *The party ventures to the tower basement to speak to the Tevinter statue of Eleni Zinovia. First, they must repair Veil tears before the statue is able to speak. The statue advises them that they require shards of a broken Eluvian, as well as the Lights of Arlathan, in order to locate a working Eluvian. *The party recovers an Eluvian shard from the ruins featured in the Dalish Elf Origin, and the Lights of Arlathan from Cadash Thaig. Finn performs a scrying ritual and locates a working Eluvian in the Dragonbone Wastes. *The party travel to the Dragonbone Wastes, where they fight dragon cultists, dragons, and the Varterral. *The party find Morrigan pacing back and forth in front of the activated Eluvian. Dog is overjoyed and begins happily jumping around Morrigan. The Warden converses with her. If the Warden agreed to Morrigan's Ritual, or was a male and romanced Morrigan (regardless of whether the Ritual was done), Morrigan reveals that she has given birth to a male child, who is unaware of his background and is safe in another location. Morrigan says that the world is about to change greatly, and that she needs more time and more power to prepare for the coming changes, hinting that such power is to be found on the other side of the Eluvian. She also brings up the subject of her mother Flemeth, suggesting that Flemeth is barely human, far more powerful than an apostate or an abomination, and poses a threat to the realm. Flemeth is also revealed to have survived the Warden's attack on her (if a direct confrontation was chosen during the Flemeth's Real Grimoire quest). *The final conversation with Morrigan can take a few paths, eventually ending in one of four ways: #Morrigan and the Warden say goodbye, and Morrigan walks through the Eluvian portal. #Morrigan and the Warden kiss, say goodbye, and Morrigan walks through the portal alone. #The player stabs Morrigan and she falls backwards through the Eluvian portal. #The player and Morrigan kiss and then walk into the Eluvian portal together. If the Warden undertook Morrigan's Ritual, it is implied that Morrigan will allow the Warden to meet their son. }} Quests *In Search of Morrigan (main) * (optional) Dialogue *Witch Hunt Dialogue Companions *Ariane: A Dalish warrior. *Finn: A human mage. *Dog: A Mabari war hound. It's the same dog you picked up during Origins and a different one if you didn't. Codex entries will reflect this for each version respectively.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/94/index/4568066&lf=8 Notable Items Reward items The following items are carried over to a new or existing game when you complete the relevant quests (which will be listed above eventually, but currently are detailed in the item pages): New Creatures *Varterral *Hurlock Battle Mage *Hurlock Berserker Achievements A time of wood and stone.png|'A Time of Wood and Stone' Gathered the lost lore of Cadash Thaig. Through the looking glass.png|'Through the Looking Glass' Completed the scrying ritual. Vaterral's fall.png|'Varterral's Fall' Defeat the varterral on hard or nightmare difficulty. Witch hunter.png|'Witch Hunter' Completed Witch Hunt. Trivia *A conversation between two magi in the Circle Tower make an obvious reference to the Harry Potter series of books and films, as one mage expresses a desire to own a pet, such as an owl, and the other mage says with a sneer: "Owls? What kind of mage has an owl for a pet?" Another reference is present in a book about wands in the Mage Training section of the library. A note is scrolled on the book, saying,"What self respecting mage would use a wand!". *In the apprentice quarters two magi talk of rumors that the Warden once took a pirate woman and three greased nugs to bed, referencing two of the many sexual liasons possible at The Pearl. *An additional dialogue between two magi in the library talks about a group of Ferelden refugees in Kirkwall and the Free Marches, referencing the setting of Dragon Age 2. *Morrigan's line about a "harrowing to come" might be a possible reference to Dragon Age 2, as several of her lines are similar to Flemeth's lines in the Dragon Age 2 "Destiny" trailer. *Finn's default staff is named Vera after Jayne Cobb's much-beloved gun in Firefly. *In one of the random banters, Finn talks about war dogs and how they will bring back useful items and references the found cake from DAO. *At least two references to Anders, the spirit healer from Awakening, can be found. One in the School of Spirit section of the library of Circle Tower, in the book "Spirit Healers through the Ages" is a drawing of Templars being eaten by a tiger named, "Ser Pounce-a-lot". Party banter between Finn and Ariane also reveals one of Anders's early escape attempts during his apprenticeship, where he jumped into the lake surrounding the Circle Tower and swam away during the weekly exercise session. The templars were unable to chase Anders initially because of their heavy armor but were able to apprehend him a week later. This incident brought an end to the weekly exercise sessions. *The name of the "A time of wood and stone" achievement may be a slight nod to the "A song of ice and fire" series of books by George R.R. Martin, from which Dragon Age has drawn inspiration. Bugs *The game may assume that your character refused Morrigan's Ritual in Origins even if you agreed to it. Bioware Acknowledgment of Dark Ritual Bug: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/94/index/4715495%26lf%3D8#4730975Bioware Witch Hunt Bug Thread: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/94/index/4730386 This occurs on PC and Xbox if a post-epilogue savegame is imported directly from Dragon Age: Origins or carried through Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening and/or Golems of Amgarrak. The bug also occurs on PS3 if a Golems of Amgarrak savegame is imported. An early indicator to see if the import is bugged is at the start of the game when you speak to your dog. If the line "You'll help me get the child back, won't you?" is available, the imported save game is finehttp://img255.imageshack.us/img255/7894/morri1.jpg. Also, it was intended that a savegame file would be created at the end of Witch Hunt for export into Dragon Age 2. Unfortunately the export file is not being created in the initially released version of the DLC. Bioware has acknowledged these bugs and is working on a fix. *The pronounciation of Arlathan is different in Witch Hunt than in Origins. Also there are no rune slots in the armor or weapons of Ariane. It is very difficult to get them to show up but can be done. (Xbox) *When I went back to redo the fight with the Varterral on Nightmare, it gave me the Perfectionist Achievement despite having only completing the Dark Ritual, although I did miraculously get the Ultimate Sacrifice Achievement without having actually done it as well during my original playthrough of Origins. (PS3) *Not all decisions from the original game import correctly. For example in my walkthrough Isolde did not die during the ritual and codex reads that she did. This bug has been known to occur in both Origins and Awakening, and may be imported from either of them. References External Links *Victor Wachter announces Witch Hunt, the last DLC for Origins *Debut Trailer Category:Downloadable content Category:Witch Hunt